Dulce Disposición
by Splendore
Summary: Jacob descubre que Bella es su impronta.La chica está segura que ama a Jacob, hace meses que Edward la dejó y esta feliz. Ahora, el lobo y la humana están felices, siguiendo su vida. Edward la quiere de vuelta. ¿Podrá quitarla del lado de Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes asi como la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego con sus creaciones._**

Tamborea sus dedos impacientemente, toca su cabello sin cesar y clava sus ojos en las manecillas. Su corazón se acelera al ritmo en el que avanza la manecilla de los minutos.

3:23

3:24

No va a llegar. ¿Qué hará? Sólo pensar en eso la hace sentirse como una inútil y aburrida humana, incapaz de captar su atención. ¡Siempre lo había sido! Incapaz de sentise atractiva, Isabella no podía creer que alguien quisiera besarla o estar con ella.

3:25

3:26

El ruido del timbre suena, lo presionan fuertemente y el sonido ensordecedor es uniforme. ¡Es él! Bella se sobresalta y corre hacia la puerta, no sin antes pegarse con el sofá. Maldice un poco y pone su mano en su muslo, tratando de aparentar una inusual calma y abre la puerta.

**-Jake!-** sonrie la chica y por un momento olvida el dolor. Verlo , abrazarlo, sentir esos músculos en su pecho…

**-Ahhm Bella, no quiero asfixiarte. Además hace frío, no quiero que te enfermes. ¿Nos vamos ya?-** pregunta Jacob Black algo apenado mientras empuja hacia atrás a la chica, pasa su mano por su rostro apartando algunos cabellos con sumo cuidado. Cree que ella es hermosa, magnifica, única.

Bella tartamudea un poco y asiente sin decir nada, presionada por la creciente timidez que le embargaba. Entró a su casa y corrió hacia sus llaves, las tomó y salió con paso tranquilo.

**-Vamos –** Sonrie genuinamente la humana y el lobo rie entre dientes. Ambos suben a la camioneta roja y el motor ruge cuando Bella mete las llaves. Comienzan la marcha hacia la hermosa Playa de La Push, su casa.

Jake se apoya en el cristal y bufa. Arquea una ceja y ve a Bella con una sonrisilla de "_lo sé todo, haha"_. Bella se pone nerviosa.

_¿Qué, Jacob Black?- _pregunta pisando el acelerador. Ya no le teme a la velocidad, nunca más. Desde que Edward se fue, Bella hizo un trato con ella misma: vencer sus miedos y tratar de superarlos. Dejar a ese vampiro fue el primero.

**-Eres tan bella. Haces honor a tu nombre**_-_ rie suavemente, esa risilla rasposa con su voz grave que no va muy acorde a su apariencia. Más de2 metros, piel tostada, musculos que hacían babear a todas.

Isabella Swan solo rie, apenada y un rubor adorna sus mejillas. Su corazón late rápidamente y desliza su mano desde el volante hacia la mano de su novio, Jacob. Ambos sonríen y la chica frena, después de varios minutos de andar en un sendero lleno de árboles.

El olor a mar lejano mezclado con bosque, inundó la atmosfera y la chica inhaló placenteramente. Al bajar del coche, estiró sus brazos. Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, estrechándola y acercándola al abdomen del chico.

**-Bella-** susurra Jake en su oído, la chica responde con un estremecimiento. Sonrie.

Un gran alboroto arruina la escena romántica. La manada llega: Quil cargando a Claire, Paul refunfuñando y golpeando a Jared y Seth comiendo papas. Sam venía detrás de ellos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos ya gastados de sus jeans rotos.

**-Jacob –** murmura sonriendo suavemente, con esa mirada que Bella solía odiar: sentía que le escondían algo. Bella sonríe riendo, sonrojándose y poniéndose al lado de Black.

El Alegre Seth saluda a Bella de beso en la mejilla y le ofrece papas, Paul se abstiene de hacer algo, Quil sólo sonrie: sólo tiene ojos y atención hacia su princesita Claire. De una hermosa cabañita con aspecto hogareño, sale una chica morena y bella, Emily, con su delantal puesto.

**-Manada, ya está la comida. –** grita para capturar la atención de todos. Cuenta a los presentes para saber cuantos platos poner y cuanta comida más hacer.

Isabella jala a Jake, ansiosa de probar las delicias de Tia Emily, como le decía cariñosamente. Junto con Kim y Claire, se hacían llamar las _wolf girls_. Jared había propuesto las imprimadas pero a nadie le gustó y cuando Leah se enteró, se enojó y destruyó la mitad de su casa.

En fin, después de 5 minutos llenos de desorden, todos estaba sentados en la larga mesa. Las parejitas estan juntas, tomadas de la mano. El Alfa en la cabecera con su esposa a un lado. Luego le seguían Jake y Bella, después Kim y Jared. Claire y Quil estaban juntos y los solteros estaban al final.

Entonces Sam se levanta y sonríe, gritando un poco para que los murmullos y risas se apagen un momento. Todos voltearon a verlo, solemnes y con oído agudo. A Isabella le parecía fascinante como Sam ejercía su autoridad y cómo los demás la respetaban sin lugar a adudas.

**-Somos un equipo, somos manada-** comenta sonriéndole a todos sus lobos** – Y eso incluye a las que soportan las desveladas, cocinan –** en esa parte aprieta la mano de su esposa, Emms**- y nos aman incondicionalmente: Nuestras improntas. Bella, creo que conoces los riesgos. Ves a Leah, Emily, Kim. Hasta puedes mirar a Claire y sentir la devoción, el amor reciproco y puro que le profesan a sus improntas. Conoces el lado bueno, malo y feo que implica el estar con Jake. Sólo queda decir que eres una de nosotros. ***

Isabella no hacía más que sonreir, recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su amado y aplausos y miradas tiernas de los demás. Comienzan a comer como animales, si, hasta la chica pálida come hasta hartarse.

Esta vida es la que ella desea: corazones que laten al unisono, sonrisas llenas de vida y hermanos lobos. Si, eligió bien ella lo sabe al sentir su corazón latir cuando los ve todos reunidos, toda la familia. Lo que todos ignoran es que, en ese mismo momento, a unos kilómetros de distancia un vampiro mortificado de 17 años eternos toca desesparadamente la casa vacía de los Swan. Ese adolescente perfecto grita con su dulce voz aterciopelada, tratando que recuperar a su vida, a su todo, a Isabella Swan.

**Nota de la autora:**

**_La parte de Sam se la debo a Sofía, chica argentina. Y a Bisho por la ultima._**

**_Los personajes asi como la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego con sus creaciones._**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	2. Lo que un inmortal espera

**Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, esta historia es de mi autoria.**

Edward Viajó por todo el mundo tratando de convertirse en un buen rastreador pero cada aroma le recordaba a _su tua cantante_ y decidió abandonar ese proyecto. ( Aparte de que era terriblemente malo) Un silencio sepuscral se apoderó de los recuerdos de Forks, enterrándolos sin remedio: eran un tema prohibido.

Todo estaba como él no quería. Había pasado un año aprox. Y estaba solo. Más sólo que nunca: Sus hermanos la habían dado espacio. ¡Cómo si lo necesitara! Edward Cullen se convencía día a día que Bella sufría por él, que lo extrañaba y que si él volvía, ella le diría sí. Todo como antes, incluso, mucho mejor. Volvería y serían felices, le mostraría su arrepentimiento. Ese egoísmo de creerse deseado sin límites por una débil humana fue lo que le hizo volver. Serían compañeros eternos después de la universidad de Isabella, juntos para toda su desalmada eternidad.

Edward en sus momentos de debilidad, luchaba por no llamar a Alice y pedirle que diera un vistazo al futuro de Isabella Swan. Un noche lluviosa, mientras él estaba en Francia, le habló. Esperó 15 min en lo que Alice tosía un poco y platicaba sin remedio, contándole todo lo que habían hecho.

**-¡EDWARD!-** grita ese vocecilla de duende finalmente, riendo. El vampiro rie sonoramente y contesta un poco alegre. La extraña, extraña sus desplantes de loca fashionista. Extraña a toda su familia y a su juguete humano.

**- ¡Alice! Te hablo para…-** pero un bufido lo interrumpe. Escucha atentamente y gracias a su fino oído distingue la voz de Rosalie (furiosa, escéptica, hiriente) discutir con la de su madre y padre. La escena es una pequeña pelea entre los Cullen's que habitan en San Francisco.

**-Ya lo sé.- **susurra Alice sin muchas ganas esta vez. Alice en ese momento muerde su labio inferior, Rosalie bufa de nuevo y Emmet la abraza. La pequeña vampirita le sonríe a su esposo, cómplices, y vuelve a hablar**. – Mira…como decirlo…Es que,Ed, no veo nada. Cuando recién nos fuimos podía verla con claridad pero ahora todo es borroso, lo siento espero que no tenga…-**

Click. Edward cierra su celular y lo rompe. ¿No la puede ver? No es posible! No está muerta, es seguro eso. Sólo hay una posibilidad y poco a poco Edward comprende. Está relacionada con lobos, con Jacob Black. Una ira creciente se apodera del adolescente eterno. Esa misma ira provoca a Edward y lo hace comprar 1 boleto directo para Forks.

Alice, por su lado, tiene una visión. Isabella hablando con Edward en su casa, diciendo que no es posible. Sin llorar, sin titubear, sin sentir el más minímo sentimiento de tirar por la borda su vida reciente con el lobo y abrazar a Edward. Un beso en la mejilla cierra todas las esperanzas de ambos vampiros. Alice abre sus ojos y aprieta la mano de su esposo.

Bueno, este fue un cap relativamente corto -.- Lo siento, es que Edward es emo!

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic, muchas gracias en serio! Ahora trabajo con una del titanic *-* a ver como sale xD


End file.
